


Occupational Hazard of Dating A Matsuoka

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Failed attempt at humor, M/M, Makoto's Birthday Exchange 2013, Matsuoka siblings being overprotective of each other, Mikoshiba and Makoto are just long-suffering, Post-Anime, siblings rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some kind of a competition between Rin and Gou. It might just have something to do with both Mikoshiba and Makoto.</p><p>And dating a Matsuoka requires strength. Physically and mentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard of Dating A Matsuoka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/gifts).



> Right, here's my real assignment for Makoto's Birthday Exchange 2013, and I'm just going to say I'm very nervous because I'm about to gift this to one of my favorite writers. /takes deep breath
> 
> I'm sorry for the terrible grammar, I kind of forgot how to English when I finished this one. I originally wanted to go angsty/fluffy with this, but then [Ad_Astra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra) seem to like crack and I just had to try even though I know I suck at it? It's been a great challenge. <3 I hope this would at least make you smile. :3 Her brilliant prompt is this:
> 
> The Matsuoka siblings have an ongoing, hot and cold war on the subject of dating each other's swim team captains. Meanwhile, said team captains bond over the ups and downs of dating a Matsuoka.
> 
> Thank you Natz for ridding this fic from any typos and giving me first critics in the construction of this fic. Special thanks for [magic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magic) and [stripedtabby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby) and [chocoleeto](chocoleeto.tumblr.com) for the encouragements. I am indebted. /bows

For the most part of his daily club activities (and life, because lately, Makoto has just realized that his club circle is pretty much his only close friends in the world, but he thinks he’s pretty much fine with that), Makoto and Gou get along swimmingly.

 

For the most part.

 

“I wonder if I pissed Gou off or something,” he muses as he watches Gou smoothly slips and accidentally brings Makoto’s sport bag along with her, scattering his things all over the floor. “That’s the third time today.”

 

“Fourth,” Nagisa corrects him cheerfully. “She also mistakenly bought you fruit juice instead of the sports drink you asked, but at least you can still drink that.”

 

Makoto sighs and decides to leave Nagisa on his own before he begins to build bizarre theories on what Makoto could’ve done to piss Gou off, complete with insane suggestions to patch things up with her. His feet make the pitter-patter sounds against the cold, wet tiles of the swimming facilities they’re currently training in, stopping exactly three steps before Gou, who looks up at him and _beams_.

 

“Sorry, Makoto-senpai.” She stands up by herself, ignoring the hand Makoto offers. “Ugh, there’s just so much to do, I’ve still got to run to catch the kid from Ishihara Gakuen, she’s giving me insider information so yeah, I’d clean this up but I really have to go unless you’re okay with me cleaning up later and leaving your things all over the floor in a public pool—“

 

“It’s okay,” Makoto holds up a hand, smiling helplessly. Gou throws him a rogue grin and literally skips away, humming like a child waiting for Christmas morning and brightly chatting up a passing facility worker. Right, in a _hurry_ , huh.

 

He kneels on the floor, picks up the small bottle of shampoo that has rolled under the chair, and looks up when he hears footsteps coming.

 

Haruka stands there, wet hair clinging to his face and half-obscuring his eyes as he stares at Makoto and the mess on the floor with a slight puzzled look. “Did you piss her off?”

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

Makoto holds out for three days.

 

Then Gou _accidentally_ mixes up the recording of last year’s prefectural tournament with _The Conjuring_ , and Nagisa _accidentally_ set the volume to maximum.

 

Haruka spent almost half an hour to coax Makoto out of the cleaning closet. In vain.

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

Sometimes Rin wishes this isn’t his life.

 

He had to come straight away to Iwatobi after club practice because Haruka texted him. Truthfully, he hadn’t had a clue as to what is exactly happening, because Haruka’s text only consisted of three short words: _Come get Makoto_. Not exactly an explanation of why he’s needed, but Rin has now been Makoto’s boyfriend for nearly four months, and he’s got a new set of responsibilities that comes with the title.

 

Namely, getting Makoto out of the cleaning closet.

 

“Makoto,” he knocks, casting a hopeless look to Haruka, who stands and glares at the rest of Iwatobi Swim Club members. Seriously, if even Haruka fails to get Makoto out of the closet, Rin isn’t sure what difference he can make. “Hey, Makoto, come on out.”

 

There’s another high-pitched whimper muffled by the closet door. Rin pauses, taps his fore finger twice, because _was that a sob_? “Are you crying?”

 

“Of course he is,” Haruka says, the slightest tone of incredulity in his voice, and Rin throws up his hands.

 

“Makoto, it’s just a movie. Come on out.”

 

There’s the slight sound of scuffling from the closet, and then Makoto’s voice, faint, “Not when it’s still playing.”

 

“But it’s not—“ Rin stops, turns around, and glowers at Nagisa who’s apparently turned the movie back on. “Nagisa!”

 

“I muted it!”

 

“Turn the goddamn thing off before Haru throws a chair at the TV!”

 

Rei, bless his pure soul, manages to snatch the remote off Nagisa’s hand and turns the thing off completely. Rin sighs, turns back to the closet, and knocks again. “Makoto. Come out, it’s off.”

 

He gets another whimper and not much else.

 

“He’s sulking,” Haruka says helpfully. Right. Rin forgets how childish Makoto could be sometimes.

 

“Maybe he’ll come out if Rin-chan promises him a kiss.” Nagisa pipes up. Rin considers kicking him on the shin, but Nagisa is a little demon and Rin knows better than provoking his wrath.

 

“Come on, Makoto.” He really doesn’t have much more time to spend here, he’s got homework. Mountains of homework, that’s what a third-year student life at Samezuka is. “Isn’t it getting dark in there?”

 

“Closets are ghosts’ favorite place to come out of, Mako-chan!”

 

The muffled shriek echoes in the closet, followed by the sounds of things falling and hitting other things as the closet door opens and a teary-eyed Makoto stumbles out, literally, into Rin’s arms.

 

Nagisa coos.

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

“I’m sorry, Makoto-senpai,” Gou says, shuffling her feet and ducking her head, looking sincerely guilty. “I didn’t do it in purpose, I swear. I promised Mai-chan I’d lend her the movie, I guess the DVD must have gotten mixed up in my bag.”

 

Makoto doesn’t look up from Rin’s chest, but he manages to nod anyway. It’s Gou after all—no one could ever stay mad at her longer than necessary. “S’okay.”

 

“It’s _not_ ,” Rin says, his tone irritated. “You’re not playing fair, Gou.”

 

“It’s an _honest_ mistake.” Gou emphasizes, but her eyes cuts crossly to Rin’s. “I won’t go that far, Oniichan, you’re being horrible.” And then, in a lower tone, she adds, “S’not like you play fair either.”

 

Rin sighs. “We’ll call it a truce for the time being.”

 

**\------o0o-----**

There’s a small ramen shop that Makoto passes by when he walks home to the station after visiting Rin’s dorm. It looks ragged from the outside, but the inside is surprisingly cozy and warm, with the smell of ramen bowls greeting whoever it is that decided to step in. The first time Makoto drops by, he’d been ravenous after a long day of training, and seeing Mikoshiba working part time there was a pleasant surprise.

 

For some reason, Makoto finds himself dropping by more often to chat with the former Samezuka captain. Mikoshiba is a reliable person and surprisingly a good listener, and he knows what it means to be a captain of a rather crazy swim club, so Makoto goes to him when he needs some advice on handling the captaincy title. Or, more often than not lately, to share his own tale of dating the older Matsuoka.

 

So when he comes into the shop with downcast eyes, Mikoshiba takes one look at him, disappears behind the counter for a moment and comes back with a regular _Tottori-kei_ ramen. He puts the bowl in front of Makoto and emphatically says, “On the house.”

 

Makoto eyes him in amusement. “You’re gonna get in trouble though.”

 

“I know a brother-in-arms when I see him in trouble.” Large hand smacks Makoto heartily on the back, accompanying the grin stretching on Mikoshiba’s face. The small ramen shop doesn’t get a lot of customers at this hour; most of their loyal customers are middle-aged salarymen and local cops, and they usually come in later hours of the night. Other than Makoto, now, there are only other three exhausted-looking college students slouched over at the table in the corner.

 

“Thank you for the meal,” Makoto says as Mikoshiba drops onto the seat in front of him. The ramen is good; a classic Tottori special, filled with beef, beef and beef. He takes his time savoring the taste in his tongue, slurping the noodles and chewing the beef toppings carefully. “Oh, this is good. You’re getting good at this.”

 

“I’ve been working here for three months, of course I’m getting good.” But the grin on Mikoshiba’s face widens, obviously pleased that Makoto liked it. “So, what’s up?”

 

“Uhh. Nothing much, really, I was just wondering—“ Makoto trails off, hesitates, but then he remembers how dark it was in the closet and makes up his mind. “Did you happen to know if there’s some kind of—competition? Between Rin and Gou-chan, I mean.”

 

Mikoshiba’s face twists. “Competition?”

 

“They keep saying that the other one isn’t playing fair. Yesterday, Rin actually calls a truce.”

 

“Sounds intense.” Mikoshiba pulls on the towel around his neck. “It’s probably one of their weird, not-quite sibling rivalry?”

 

“Rin has an odd case of sister complex,” Makoto reminds him.

 

“Yeah, I noticed. He still hasn’t stopped threatening me since I began dating Gou. And he could be very terrifying when he wants to.” Mikoshiba pauses. “Gou has that weird brother complex thing, too, though. Did Gou do the same to you?”

 

Makoto hides a smile. “Sometimes. She’s good at being subtle about it though.” A slice of beef slips off from his chopsticks. “It doesn’t make her less terrifying.”

 

“Occupational hazard of dating a Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba grins, offering a fist that Makoto enthusiastically meets.

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

Once or twice a month, everyone goes to karaoke together. Everyone being the whole Iwatobi Swim Club and Rin, with Mikoshiba tagging along because Gou wants her boyfriend to come, and sometimes Nitori when he doesn’t have anything else to do. There’s a small karaoke place one station away from Samezuka that’s got excellent mackerel fried rice, which is why Haruka refuses to go to any other karaoke place.

 

Nagisa steals food from other people’s plates and sings the most, because he is Nagisa. Gou alternates between smacking Nagisa’s hand away from her plate and singing, sometimes even roping Rin into singing a duet with her. Nitori doesn’t sing much, seemingly content to just watch and cheer when Rin takes the microphone, or boos at the screen when Rin gets less that ninety points. Rei is the only one who picks enka songs, because he thinks they’re beautiful, but sometimes Nagisa gets him to sing western pop songs. None of them could decide whether they should be surprised or laughing when Rei sings _Poker Face_ in perfect notes, even if his pronunciation kind of butchers the song.

 

“It doesn’t sound beautiful at all,” Rei complains when the song ends. “I will need to learn how to speak English better.”

 

“We like it!” Nagisa announces. “It was great, Rei-chan.”

 

Rei looks like he can’t decide between looking happy for the praise and indignant because they like something that isn’t beautiful according to him. He seems to settle for happy, in the end, because then he pushes his glasses up his nose with a determined look.  “V-very well! Then I shall start with reading dictionaries more often, so I can learn how exactly these words are pronounced!”

 

Makoto likes roping Rin and Haruka to sing duets, because their voices blend really well—Haruka’s never been very good in singing, he goes flat on some notes sometimes, but he reaches lower notes better than most of them could. Rin, on the other hand, is a flawless tenor: he nails high notes effortlessly and holds on long notes like nobody else could; in short, nobody dares to make a sound when Rin sings solo.

Mikoshiba only sings when Gou asks him to sing with her, and the only songs he’d agree to sing solo are Kuwata Keisuke’s songs, because he sucks when it comes to high notes. Makoto himself avoids pop songs as much as he can, and chooses lots of rock songs.

 

Tonight, Rin surprises him by piping up out of nowhere: “Yo, Mikoshiba-buchou, you should totally try singing with Makoto.”

 

“What,” Makoto says eloquently, but Gou claps instantly and jumps to her feet. “I propose you two sing any song from _Bump of Chicken_!”

 

Mikoshiba groans. “Shit, their songs are really hard, are you kidding me?”

 

“We’ll pick one where the notes aren’t so high, it’s fine.” She insists, and Makoto catches her throwing a look at Rin. Rin shrugs and pushes one of the microphones into Makoto’s hand. “Right. Let’s see—which song should we go with?”

 

They end up choosing _Karma_ for Makoto and Mikoshiba to sing, which is a pretty old, upbeat rock song. Its choruses and verses are rather disparate, which means the transitions are abrupt and not giving them much room to take a breath. The chorus requires strength; the kind of power that keeps them on the edge of their seats and taking deep breath on parts where they could actually do it. It’s a nice song that provides just enough of a challenge.

 

Mikoshiba’s voice, gruff and low, sings along with Makoto on the beginning verses. They keep the verses with the pace of the melody; one filling in when the other is out of breath. Makoto’s voice turns raspy on the transitions, and he tackles the chorus line by simply going all out and screams the high notes as Mikoshiba’s voice falls down nearly an octave to match him.

 

It was, Makoto thinks, overall, pretty nice.

 

The song is short and ends rather abruptly, leaving both boys breathless as the guitar melody cuts the song off. There’s a beat of silence that fills the entire room, where not a single person so much as blink and the sounds of Makoto and Mikoshiba’s breaths echoing from the microphone.

 

“That,” Rei whispers, “was beautiful.”

 

“It’s a great song,” Makoto says, and he can’t help but grin when Mikoshiba whoops into the microphone and pulls him into a one-arm hug. The screen blinks out their points: eighty-five, which is not bad at all, and everyone claps enthusiastically.

 

“That was great,” Rin comments when Makoto settles back between him and Haruka. On his other side, Gou nods, beaming in some sort of self satisfaction like she’s just proven something. “I was actually kinda surprised Mikoshiba-buchou knows that song.”

 

On Gou’s other side, Mikoshiba throws a straw at Rin. “My taste in music isn’t so horrible that I don’t know _Bump of Chicken_ ’s songs, you shit.”

 

“I keep telling him that,” Gou says breezily, crossing her legs. “Sei was really great on the beginning verses.”

 

Rin gives her a look. “Did you just forget the part where you completely forgot to breathe when Makoto started the chorus line?”

 

“Which was where Sei went down like, an octave, and that’s awesome.”

 

Rin barks a laugh. “You mean where we almost couldn’t hear him because Makoto’s voice was really powerful.”

 

Gou pauses, the lines of her body going tense. “Sei held the longer notes, too. On the last part.”

 

“So did Makoto. And he tackled all the abrupt bridging between the chorus.”

 

“Um,” Makoto says in bewildered tones, because this is _weird_ , “were we supposed to compete, or something?”

 

“Of course not,” Rin and Gou chorus together; their postures instantly relaxing like they haven’t just been glaring at each other. “We wanted a duet, that’s all.”

 

“Oh,” Makoto glances at Mikoshiba, who discreetly shakes his head in warning. “Okay.”

 

They watch Nagisa sing another vocaloid song in silence, and then out of nowhere, Rin says, “My win.”

 

Gou huffs. “Rematch.”

 

Makoto decides he really doesn’t want to know.

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

“She got angry at me,” Mikoshiba whines at him a week later, slumping on the narrow table and nearly knocking Makoto’s glass of iced tea off the table if it weren’t for the latter’s quick reflexes to move it sideways.

 

“What did you do,” Makoto says patiently, and it isn’t even a question. Mikoshiba might have been a stern, charismatic captain, but when it comes to Gou, he flails like a fourteen-year-old kid having a crush on his teacher. Or something.

 

“I asked about what happened in the karaoke last week.” His voice turns lower. “And, uh, I might have flippantly said about competing in singing with you is kinda stupid.”

 

Makoto shakes his head. “You should’ve known better.”

 

“And then Matsuoka snorted at her.”

 

Makoto backpedals quickly. “Wait, what? Why was Rin there with you?”

 

“He _just_ _happened_ to be in the same coffee shop, treating Nitori. For the seventh time, I think.” Mikoshiba makes a face, clearly disinclined to believe in such excuses. Makoto doesn’t blame him. “But Gou got really irritated thanks to that. She snapped at me.” The redhead looks downcast for a second, and Makoto tries to tell himself that Mikoshiba isn’t pouting.

 

It just looks so unbecoming, for someone as big as Mikoshiba.

 

“Anyway, according to Gou, right now I am in danger of being dumped if I ever give up.” Mikoshiba throws his hands up helplessly. “I don’t even _know_ what they’re competing on, much less why it involves the both of us. How do I even know if I hadn’t accidentally given up or something?”

 

“I’m sorry Rin provoked her.”

 

“Yeah, actually I’m pretty sure Gou gets back at him. She dropped by his table on our way out and they had this very secret whispering session. By the time she stepped away, hah,” Mikoshiba bellows out a laugh. “You should’ve seen his face. It’s like Nitori just bested his time, or something.”

 

Makoto sighs. “He’s really easy to provoke, too.”

 

“They go at it in different ways, but when it comes down to it, I guess they’re really similar after all.” Mikoshiba groans. “Eerily similar, sometimes. Seriously, when Gou’s decided she’s going to get something, it’s like I’m facing Matsuoka pressuring me to put him in the relay team all over again.”

 

“The stubbornness is probably genetic,” Makoto chuckles, putting down his chopsticks in favor of sipping the broth from the bowl. The flavors burst in his mouth, the very definition of satisfaction that dances on his tongue. He lets out a happy sigh. “You know, I should bring the others here sometimes. Rei would love this.”

 

“We don’t have mackerel.” Mikoshiba’s gaze flicks at a new customer slipping into the shop, but makes no move since another part-timer already leaps at the job. “But if you bring Matsuoka here for a date, I’ll get my revenge. Not even kidding. I get that he loves Gou, really, but him turning up whenever I have a date? It’s bordering on creepy.”

 

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

 

“Try having a stalker when you’re on a date.” Mikoshiba snorts. “I wonder how Matsuoka always manages to find out about my dates, though. Gou certainly doesn’t tell him.”

 

“You probably don’t want to know,” Makoto pauses, thinks about it, and wonders aloud, “We never figured out how Gou manages to find all the information about our rival schools, either.”

 

“The frightening capability of a Matsuoka when they’ve set out to do what must be done, huh.” Mikoshiba groans. “Fuck, does this means dating Gou is the same as dating her bro—shit, I did not just think that.”

 

“We don’t go out on dates a lot, but Gou did stalk us that one time,” Makoto says helpfully. “Or three.”

 

Mikoshiba slumps back onto the table, but raises his fist anyway. Makoto raises his own and quietly bumps it.

 

**\-----o0o-----**

In retrospect, Makoto shouldn’t have responded positively when Rin suggested the double date. But then again, refusing Rin has proven to be a very challenging deed, considering there are kisses and teasing touches to distract him from remembering common sense.

 

“And you think this would be a good idea,” Mikoshiba whispers in accusation when they meet up on the bus stop. He shows up in a sleeveless tight shirt that accentuates the lines of his abs and hips neatly, with a color that matches Gou’s summer dress, which means it’s probably Gou’s idea. The two of them standing side by side is the very definition of a stylish, good-looking couple, attracting the eyes of every single living being that passes by. It’s probably why the girl who just passed them trips on her own feet and lands face first on the ground.

 

Makoto, on the other hand, shows up in his school uniform because he just got off from the prefectural swim teams captain meeting. Rin doesn’t say anything about it, but Makoto did catch him rolling his eyes at Mikoshiba and Gou’s appearance. Gou’s smile looks very smug.

 

Makoto throws Mikoshiba an apologetic look above Gou’s head, and tells himself to be more positive.

 

After all what’s the worst that could happen in an aquarium, right?

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

Nagisa beams when he sees them.

 

Rin says, rather eloquently, “What the fuck.”

 

“I’m sorry, Rin-san,” Rei offers, looking like he’s rather be anywhere that is not here, but if he weren’t here that would be bad, that would mean leaving Haruka alone with Nagisa in a public aquarium, which also means the recipe for disaster. “I tried my best.”

 

Nagisa pouts. “Going to the aquarium by yourselves is so mean, Mako-chan, Rin-chan!” Then he brightens, turns to Gou like she’s the goddess of the era and takes her hand. “It’s a good thing Gou told us beforehand so we agreed to meet up here!”

 

Haruka tugs Makoto’s shirt. “Let’s go watch the dolphins.”

 

“They won’t let you swim in the dolphin tank while waiting for the show, Haru.” Makoto answers patiently, pointing at the flyer he’s holding. “We’ve got to wait until the show is on.”

 

Haruka makes a vague understanding noise and starts wandering towards the waterfall structure in the corner of the aquarium hall. Makoto manages to snatch his arm before he gets too far. “Please don’t strip here.”

 

Rin rounds on Gou, eyes narrowed and chest heaving in anger. “Gou, you’re not playing fair.”

 

“I never said it was a double date!” Gou defends, clutching Mikoshiba’s arm like it could shield her from the fury that is her brother. Mikoshiba turns a dopey look at her, and Rin explodes.

 

“Get off her, Buchou!”

 

“Rin-chan, don’t shout, people are looking,” Nagisa chides, the bastard. Rin throws him a dirty look, clearly promising an impending doom for the shorter boy later on, but Nagisa shrugs it off. “You should’ve listened to Gou-chan clearly.”

 

“You are all,” Rin growls. “Fucking bastards.” He turns, snags Rei’s arm and pulls him away from the rest of the group. Makoto watches as the two seem to engage in a very important hissing match (well, mostly Rin, because Rei doesn’t seem to be arguing at all), and then Rin nods, seemingly satisfied, and stomps back to them with Rei on his heels.

 

“What is it, Oniichan,” Gou pipes in, almost sickeningly sweet. “Giving up already?”

 

Rin’s lips twist unpleasantly. “Today,” he says, and that’s when his eyes flickers back towards Makoto and then, somewhat hesitantly, Haruka. “I’ll still win.”

 

The smirk on Gou’s face mirrors exactly the way Rin’s would before diving into a pool. “We’ll see.”

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

“Seahorses!” Nagisa exclaims, eyes bright and literally twinkling.  He presses his face on the glass tank that’s taller than him, eyes following the movements of the creatures inside of it. “Hey, hey, Rei-chan, tell us about them!”

 

“They have a small pond for kids to touch the fish,” Haruka notes, and Makoto puts his hands on Haruka’s shoulders almost instinctively before the dark-haired boy could go astray from the group. Rei, the thoughtful human being that he is, tugs on Haruka’s shirt to get his attention on the seahorses and starts telling him about the male pregnancy of seahorses.

 

It actually sounds interesting, but Makoto is more interested at the fact that his date is currently standing two feet away from him, leaning on one of the railings and messing with his phone, while a group of girls in the vicinity steal glances at him every other second and giggle. There’s a man standing two steps away from Rin who keeps dropping his keys, and his eyes rake over Rin’s figure appreciatively when he crouches down to get them.

 

Mikoshiba claps him on the back. “Yeah, I know how that feels, man.”

 

Makoto shakes his head. “He just naturally draws people’s eyes,” he comments, mentally straightening himself before approaching Rin. He sees Gou making her way towards Rin from the vending machine, two cans of iced coffee in her arms, and notes how people pause in their steps to take a second look at her. Some guys in the corner actually have the nerve to stare straight at her bum. “You’re not going to let that slide, are you?”

 

They watch Gou pounce on Rin’s arm, like they hadn’t been glaring at each other before at the entrance. She pushes one of the cans in her arms onto Rin’s chest and Rin’s free arm comes up to ruffle her hair naturally before accepting the drink.

 

Makoto thinks he can hear some people around him go “aaaaww,” but that’s probably just his imagination.

 

Mikoshiba sighs. “They attract people’s eyes without even trying.”

 

“I try not to get too jealous,” Makoto chuckles, a tone of helplessness underlining his voice. “Rin doesn’t like it when I get too possessive.”

 

“Yeah well,” Mikoshiba shuffles on his feet, then jostles Makoto on the shoulder. “Occupational hazard of dating a Matsuoka, right?”

 

Makoto lets his lips twitch up, before he gives up and falls into steps towards the two redhead siblings.

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

“It’s beautiful,” Rei breathes and Nagisa makes a wide-eyed wonder sound of agreement that’s reminiscent of a five-year-old’s, as they stare up at the ray fish hovering in the glass tank above their heads.

 

Rin catches the sight of a couple holding hands under the majestic arch of the ray fish and stares in disdain, because hey, _they’re in public_ , but then again, most people who come here are going on a date. Just like he supposedly is.

 

He turns. “Makoto—“

 

“We should really check the small pond where we can touch the fish,” Haruka says. Makoto keeps his grip on the dark-haired boy, steering him forward. Rin mentally sighs.

 

Not that he could blame Makoto, either.

 

He strides forward, casually slaps Mikoshiba’s hand from Gou’s shoulder and ignores the indignant noise his ex-captain makes.

 

“Not playing fair!” Gou calls after him. Rin turns to glower at Mikoshiba until the older boy inches away slowly from Gou, and manfully bears the piercing glare Gou aims at him.

**\-----o0o-----**

 

The dolphin show starts at two, which means they have an hour for lunch.

 

“Mackerel,” Haruka says. Makoto, Rin and Rei groan simultaneously. Mikoshiba, because he doesn’t know better, brightly points at one of the street vendors who sells hot dogs, and says, “Who wants that?”

 

Haruka throws him a rather dirty look. “If it’s public aquarium, of course it has to be mackerel for lunch.”

 

“No, that’s just your logic,” Rin mutters softly, covering it with a sigh when Haruka turns to him.

 

“There are various kinds of food here, so why don’t we just get what we want and share?” Makoto suggests, gesturing at the street vendors lining up around the food court. “Some of us can go order food first and the rest could go get a table.”

 

Gou’s ponytail bounces as she nods enthusiastically at the idea. “You guys go ahead,” she says, grabbing Rin’s arm and pulls him away from the rest of the group. Rin looks like he wants to dig his heels on the ground, but relents after Gou tugs him for the fifth time. “We’ll find a table, so don’t worry!”

 

“Wait, Gou—“ Mikoshiba begins, but both of the Matsuoka siblings are now waving their hands in dismissal. Makoto blinks, watches as Gou drags Rin off to the farthest corner of the food court. Mikoshiba looks dumbfounded.

 

“Just get us something to eat!” Rin shouts at them before he and Gou disappears amidst the throngs of people.

 

“Okay,” Makoto says eloquently. “That’s that.”

 

Mikoshiba groans. “Shit, something is definitely up.” He rounds on Haruka and the others, putting on his best captain face. “Oi, you guys. Spill.”

 

Nagisa peers up at him innocently. “Spill what?”

 

“You’d know,” Mikoshiba frowns, vaguely gesturing to where Rin and Gou disappear a moment ago. “What’s going on with the two of them?”

 

“What makes you think there’s something up?” Nagisa says, at the same time when Rei says, “There’s nothing going on, nothing at all.”

 

“Yeah, like that’s not suspicious at all,” Mikoshiba crosses his arms. “Spill.”

 

The oppressive silence stays for the whole five seconds in which Rei proceeds to take off his glasses and starts rubbing them nervously. Then Nagisa turns and grabs Haruka’s hand. “Haru-chan, let’s go get some mackerel!”

 

“And pineapples,” Haruka agrees.

 

“The street vendor is very nicely decorated,” Rei adds.

 

“You guys are shit at lying,” Mikoshiba grumbles, one hand reaching out and yanking the scruff of Nagisa’s shirt. Nagisa yelps and flails, nearly falls over when Mikoshiba pulls him closer. “Come on. You obviously know something.”

 

“Nothing is going on!” Nagisa wails, trying to get himself free to no avail. He ends up throwing pleading glances at Makoto instead. “Mako-chan, tell him to let go!”

 

Makoto sighs. “Nagisa,” he says, and Tachibana Makoto knows exactly the kind of voice he has to use to induce guilt in someone. That’s one of the perks you’d have with younger siblings at home. “Rei. Haru.”

 

Everyone stops.

 

“I am sworn to secrecy,” Nagisa holds his head high, Rei splutters a “I just try not to get involved, senpai,” and Haruka says, “They’re trying to prove who has the better boyfriend, obviously.”

 

Nagisa and Rei give Haruka scandalized looks.

 

Makoto splutters. “Better boy—why would they even—“

 

“Oh,” Nagisa says brightly. “I think they started after I told them what a coincidence it is that you both are team captains. I mean, you _were_ a Samezuka team captain, Mikoshiba-san.” And the blond devil has the gall to laugh merrily. Mikoshiba looks like he’s seriously considering to rearrange Nagisa’s face, but Makoto thinks he should probably stop him, for Mikoshiba’s own sake. Everyone is better off not messing with Nagisa.

 

“Certainly, Nagisa-kun did provoke them a little, but I think most of it has to do with their own protectiveness over their sibling,” Rei says, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Gou told me once that she isn’t sure if your relationship with Rin-san is a good thing, Makoto-senpai. For one, she’s worried that it might distract you while we’re going for the Nationals this year. You’re our team captain after all.”

 

“Mosty it’s her being overprotective, though. The same way Rin-chan is.” Nagisa slaps the hand on his scruff lightly, and Mikoshiba lets go almost automatically; since his brain is still trying to process the information. “She’s also a bit mad because Rin keeps showing up on her dates. We’re officially here today to distract you, Mako-chan, but please don’t be mad? It’s all good fun.”

 

“At whose expense?” Mikoshiba grunts, but there’s fondness underlining his voice. Makoto lets out a sigh, but he knows he’s already smiling. Mikoshiba punches him lightly on the arm. “Really. Can’t win against those siblings, can we?”

 

“We can’t,” Makoto agrees. “Not when they’re basically competing to prove to each other that we’re good for them so they can date us.”

 

“That sounds complicated.” Haruka comments, bumping his arm slightly against Makoto in a show of sympathy. “Let’s go, we’ve got mackerel waiting.”

 

**\-----o0o-----**

Gou stares at the hot dogs and soda that Mikoshiba brings back.

 

“Fast food,” she deadpans. “There are various kinds of food here, and you bought fast food.”

 

“But you didn’t say what to get you,” Mikoshiba shrugs, putting down the cans of soda on the table. “And I told you I wanted those hot dogs earlier.”

 

Gou looks conflicted for a second. Rin doesn’t quite manage to hide his snort, so he pretends to be busy rummaging in his bag when Gou throws him a sharp look. Thank fucking god Makoto chooses that time to come back.

 

“The others are still buying things,” Makoto says by way of explanation, laying down a huge serving of tenderloin steak as he takes the seat next to Rin. “You’re okay with steak, Rin?”

 

Rin shrugs. “I like meat,” he replies, trying to keep his voice even but the smug filters through. Makoto gets him his favorite, and they’re sharing a fucking plate. Rin has no qualms whatsoever; he is winning by a mile here.

 

Gou let out an irritated noise. “Sei, you can’t keep eating fast food. You’re a _swimmer_.”

 

Mikoshiba looks puzzled. “I don’t—eat them that often..? You know that.”

 

“You’ll lose your muscles to fats. Come on, we’re getting something a little healthier.”

 

Mikoshiba throws a helpless look at Rin and Makoto, but he lets Gou drag him off anyway, so Rin thinks that should be a plus point.

**\-----o0o-----**

                            

They go into the dolphin show early enough to get the front seats. Makoto makes sure Haruka is wedged between him and Rei, so that they could hold him back if the water entices him too much. Rin takes the seat next to him and glares at Mikoshiba when he attempts to sit between him and Gou. The two are still holding hands, what the fuck. His ex-captain is unexpectedly a sap.

 

“Oniichan, really,” Gou hisses quietly at him when she notices him eyeing Mikoshiba and her joined hands with murderous intent. “He’s my _boyfriend_. I get to at least hold his hands.”

 

Rin narrows his eyes. “You brought Haru with us, you effectively cock-blocked me.”  Gou makes a face at his choice of word, and Rin rolls his eyes. “Today shouldn’t even count; it’s not a proper match. It’s not even a date.”

 

“It is,” Gou huffs.

 

“It isn’t,” Rin frowns, lowering his voice to a grunt. “Haru and the others are here.”

 

“But Makoto-senpai is still here. It’s not anyone’s fault that he seems to pay attention more to Haruka-senpai than to Oniichan.” She pauses, glances at Makoto to make sure that her swim club captain isn’t listening on her, and lowers her voice carefully. “I know Makoto-senpai is great and really kind and practically a saint, but I’m not sure he can handle you, Oniichan.”

 

“Oh, and Mikoshiba-buchou can handle you?” From the corner of his eyes, Rin watches the dolphins leap to the air simultaneously, creating a circle with their movements. On his side, Gou’s shoulders tense. “What do you expect from Buchou anyway? Dopey looks and child-like flailing when he sees you? He’s like a third-grader with a huge crush on his teacher.”

 

“Oniichan, he respects me. He trusts me. He doesn’t go all possessive like Makoto-senpai sometimes; I know you hate it when Makoto-senpai gets ridiculously possessive. Besides, you guys fight over it all the time.”

 

“We do not.” Rin crosses his arms. “We have mature conversations about it.”

 

“And the next day my swim club has to deal with a sad-looking captain. Great job on that. Do you know how terrible our day is when Makoto-senpai comes to practice looking like a kicked-puppy? It’s really bad for morale.” Gou shoots back, pausing when the dolphins splash water on their trainer and push him down to the water. Everyone in the audience whoops. She turns her eyes back at the pool, pretending to be absorbed by the now dancing dolphins. “If we lost on the prefectural meet, I am blaming you.”

 

“What?” Rin blurts out, catches himself when his voice rises, and forces himself to lower it until he’s hissing. “Don’t go blaming others for that! You guys are still way below Samezuka’s level, it’s no surprise if you lose—“

 

Gou bristles, completely forgetting to keep quiet as her voice takes a furious pitch. “We won’t lose!”

 

“Lose what?” Mikoshiba’s voice cuts their argument, and both Gou and Rin automatically look up at him and blurt out, “Nothing.”

 

“What is it?” Makoto turns to them. Rin gives him a disarming smile, patting Makoto’s thigh lightly, and just like that, everything settles back down. Nagisa whoops the loudest when the dolphins start leaping backwards, and the three top buttons of Haruka’s shirt are already off. Haruka looks inches away from throwing himself off the audience stand and into the pool. Nothing’s new, then.

 

For a long moment, the two redhead siblings stay quiet, until Rin catches Mikoshiba leaning too far into Gou’s personal space (no, whispering something into Gou’s ear in front of Rin is not acceptable, a male must always keep a minimum distance of forty centimeters from Gou’s head). He growls in warning. Gou throws him an irritated look.

 

“He isn’t doing anything, Oniichan, god.”

 

“He’s got his hand on your shoulder.”

 

“Oh my god, would you stop,” Gou grumbles under her breath, this time careful to keep her voice low. “You just keep picking on Sei because he’s better than Makoto-senpai.”

 

Rin stares at her incredulously. “Gou. We’re talking about Makoto, here. The Saint Makoto. You don’t possibly think anyone is better than him.” He eyes Mikoshiba, who is enraptured by the patterns the dolphins make in the pool, and deadpans, “Seriously, Gou. Buchou forgot your birthday.”

 

There’s a pregnant pause in the air, one that’s drowned by the excited noise rising from the crowds as the trainer rides on the back of one of the dolphins.

 

Then Gou’s eyes narrow, like she’s just considered what Rin said as a full-on attack.

 

“Sei didn’t forget my birthday. He mistook the date.” Gou defends, but there’s a small smirk tugging on Rin’s lips, because they both know Mikoshiba forgets about little things all the time. Gou’s birthday was one instance that she did not take lightly at all. It’s still a sore spot, actually, and Rin knows that his prodding at it irritates her. “You know, since he’s got lots of people depending on him. Oniichan should know, right? He was your captain. You know the way Sei draws people to him. He’s not like Makoto-senpai—always attached to Haruka-senpai at the hips.”

 

“That’s because Makoto cares.” Rin cuts her off; there’s a frown forming on his face. He kind of wants to kick himself, though, because when Gou attacks, she aims to sting. This definitely stings. “He’s _your_ swim club captain, Gou, _you_ should know. Makoto takes care of people—well, Haru most of all—but that’s how he is. He _cares_. Mikoshiba-buchou is _careless_ , that’s what he is.”

 

Her face twists into an unpleasant scowl. “Fine, yes, maybe he’s a bit careless. But at least Sei is brave enough to get into my class’ haunted house last year, unlike someone else’s boyfriend!”

 

This time, her voice is loud enough to make the rest of the group turn their way. Distinctly, Rin hears Makoto splutter and Mikoshiba sighs gravely, but he thinks he also hears Nagisa giggling in the back. The little shit.

 

He’s got to retaliate, though. “That doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

 

She throws her head back in exaggeration and laughs. “It was so funny! I seem to remember someone cowering behind you when I come out dressed as Yuki Onna.”

 

Nagisa bursts out laughing. There are snorts that definitely come from both Rei and Haruka.

 

“Gou-chan, that’s mean,” Makoto says feebly, sounding like a sulky seven year-old. “I thought we aren’t going to bring that up ever again.”

 

Gou throws him a cheeky grin. “Sorry, Makoto-senpai. Desperate times call for desperate measures, you know.”

 

Rin’s left eye twitches. “He just hates ghosts. That doesn’t mean he’s a coward. Of all people, you should know, Gou,” Rin leans forward, eyes narrowed. “What kind of coward would face his fear of the ocean to let you guys have a beach training camp?”

 

Well, now that is just unfair. Bringing up Makoto’s fear of the ocean and how he tries so hard—even if it’s just for petty arguments like this, Gou would still feel guilty if she makes light of that fact. She gives Rin an exasperated look. “That’s unfair. That’s different.”

 

“It’s not.” Rin grins roguely. “When it comes to stuff like this, Makoto’s brave. And smart. Unlike Buchou, who flails about his crush on you all the time like a ten-year-old. I question your taste in men.”

 

“I’m right fucking here, Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba rumbles, about to stand up, but Gou’s hand on his chest keeps him on his seat. ”Hey, Gou—“

 

“I happen to find it adorable,” Gou says crossly. “He never does things halfway. He’s strong that way—solid.”

 

Mikoshiba makes a sound like he’s going to hyperventilate from all the praises Gou said. What a dork. Rin doesn’t let that distracts him from retaliating, though, so he shoots back, “Are you implying that Makoto isn’t?”

 

“I’m saying that Makoto-senpai is soft. Too soft for his own good, actually.” That’s an irrefutable fact, both of them know that, and that’s why Rin’s lips twist unpleasantly. Gou gives him a smug look for the face and continues, this time aiming the jab at something less serious. “Besides, when I go on movie dates, I can watch anything I want because Sei practically watches everything. Even horror movies.”

 

Rin’s the one who turns defensive this time. “We watch a lot of movies, okay. Who needs horror movies anyway?”

 

Gou rolls her eyes. “You guys watch chick flicks all the time because you love it, Oniichan. And because Makoto-senpai has a very terrible taste in movies. I bet you never let him choose what to watch.”

 

“Um,” Makoto tries. “I don’t really mind chick flicks though.”

 

“His taste in movies is less terrible than Mikoshiba-buchou’s in music! Have you seen the playlists on his music player?”

 

“Hey!” Mikoshiba protests. “They’re better than the western shit in your music player!”

 

Rin barks out a condescending laugh. “How many times did you go to a concert for a date, Gou? Was once enough?”

 

“Oh, shut up!  At least we go on dates! You guys just lock yourself in a room and do questionable things for hours.”

 

Rin smirks. “Makoto’s really good in bed, you know.”

 

“Rin!” Makoto splutters, his voice horrified as his face turns seven different shades of red. Gou backpedals, makes a disgusted face. “Oniichan! I don’t need to know that!”

 

“Neither do I,” Mikoshiba groans, long-suffering. Rei looks like he’s considering to run away, and Haruka just stares at Makoto in judgment. Nagisa, on the other hand, has the gall to chirp out, “Tell us more, Rin-chan!”

 

“Nagisa-kun!”

 

“There are certain perks when you date a backstroke swimmer, really. The strength of Makoto’s upper body is certainly a plus. Did I mention his arms?”

 

Makoto buries his face onto his palms. “I am never going out of the house again.”

 

“Well,” Gou snaps. “I’ll have you know that Makoto-senpai isn’t the only one good in bed. I happen to be dating someone with very good fingers.”

 

She stops abruptly, because _oh shit I shouldn’t have said that_ , but there’s already storm brewing around Rin’s figure.

 

“Fuck,” Mikoshiba swears, leaping up and taking a safe five steps away from the rest of the group. “Matsuoka, no. I swear, it’s not what it sounds like.”

 

Rin rises to his feet and makes a growling noise. Gou squeaks.

 

 “What did he do to you?” Rin grits out, fingers gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white. All the danger alarms in Gou’s head come off; she should probably alert Seijuurou to hide for an eternity, somewhere far far away. “Did you guys—did you—“ Rin doesn’t seem to be able to finish that sentence, but Gou’s whole face goes aflame anyway.

 

Rin turns towards Mikoshiba, all murderous intent in his eyes. “Mikoshiba-buchou…”

 

“It’s not what you think it is!” Mikoshiba defends. “I gave her a massage! She sprained her ankle once, that’s all, I didn’t do anything!”

 

Rin growls, all muscles tensed like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. “And you expect me to belie—“

 

There’s a huge sound of splash, and everything comes to a halt as the water drenches them completely. Rin blinks, hears the cheerful clicking noise as the three dolphins give another splash that sends water everywhere.

 

Nagisa is cackling.

 

And then, his vision is shrouded by a wet jacket thrown onto his head—a jacket that smells a lot like Makoto—and then he’s being pulled backwards until his back hits something broad, solid and strong. It’s warm, his brain registers, right at the same time Makoto’s voice comes from somewhere above his head. “Gou, you should go to the rest room and change. We’ll be back soon.”

 

Oh, that’s Makoto’s captain voice. Interesting.

 

Rin stumbles as he’s blindly dragged away from his seat; Makoto’s arm keeping him pressed to the taller boy’s chest. He struggles a little, trying to get the jacket off his head, but Makoto tightens his arm around him and says, “Rin, please.”

 

It makes his heart skips a beat, and Rin curses at himself because he actually stops. How the fuck did he get so weak?

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

It’s a good thing Makoto brings towels and change of clothes in his bag. It’s also a good thing that his bag is waterproof.

 

They’re cramped in a toilet stall in an empty rest room now; Rin sulkily toweling his hair dry. His clothes are completely soaked, and Makoto frowns, because it’s still spring and Rin might catch a cold if he doesn’t change his clothes. It’s unfortunate that they left Rin’s bag back in their seat.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Makoto says, pulling out his spare shirt from his bag and handing it to Rin. Rin glares at him for a second, but Makoto doesn’t relent. “You’ll catch a cold.”

 

Rin’s lips thin. “What about you?”

 

“My jacket’s soaked, but my shirt isn’t so bad. It’ll dry off in no time. Get changed.” And that’s Makoto’s big brother voice, right there, the one he uses when he will take no for an answer from his siblings. Rin looks a little miffed that Makoto uses that voice on him, but that isn’t Makoto’s priority right now. He watches Rin grudgingly pull off his shirt and puts on Makoto’s—the shirt is one size too big for Rin, but the sight of Rin in his own clothes makes something in Makoto’s stomach flutter pleasantly.

 

“Right,” Rin says, as he crumples his wet clothes into a ball. “I’m going to murder Buchou now.”

 

“Hey. Hey, Rin,” Makoto makes a quick grab at Rin’s hand, managing to stop Rin before he could open the door. “Calm down. Mikoshiba and Gou never did anything like that, trust me.”

 

Rin levels him a glare. “How would you know—“

 

“I overheard Gou and a couple of her friends the other day,” Makoto cuts him off, pulling Rin sideways so that he could stand between Rin and the door. He reaches out, rests his hands on both Rin’s arms, and smiles reassuringly. “Girls talk about that sort of thing too, you know. Whether they’ve done it or not. Some of them were teasing Gou about being a virgin. Gou told them off, because apparently she’s proud of having a boyfriend who would like to wait until she’s of legal age before doing anything to her.”

 

The look on Rin’s face is dubious. “Are you sure—“

 

“Do I look like I’m lying?” Makoto asks, expression earnest, and he smiles when Rin grudgingly shakes his head. “Alright. So don’t kill him, okay? You’ll make Gou-chan cry.”

 

Rin snorts. “I doubt I could get past her to kill him anyway.” Then his shoulders slump, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Shit. Today’s awful.”

 

Makoto raises his eyebrows. “Really? I thought everything is going pretty well. At least we managed to keep Haru from jumping into random water tanks.”

 

Rin laughs under his breath. “Yeah. Except today’s supposed to be a date.” He sighs, and then grumbles. “Gou isn’t playing fair at all.”

 

Makoto stares at him, amused. “Is this about your sibling competition about who’s got the better boyfriend?” When Rin looks up at him with an eyebrow raised, Makoto chuckles. “Haru and the others caved in and told us.”

 

Rin clicks his tongue and shrugs. “Yeah, whatever. Laugh all you want, I know it’s petty.” He puts down the ball of wet shirt in his hand onto the floor and sits down on the toilet lid. Makoto settles with crouching in front of him, so he could look up at Rin as the redhead smirk down on him. “Your face was totally red back there, wasn’t it Makoto? That’s why you threw your jacket on my head.” He tilts his head. “So I couldn’t see you, huh.”

 

Makoto’s lips twitch even as he attempts to look displeased. It’s probably not going well, since heat is already creeping up his face. “You were about to tell everyone about what we do in bed.”

 

“I wasn’t gonna go into details, geez,” Rin flicks Makoto’s forehead, making the taller boy wince. “I was trying to make Gou surrender. Wasn’t expecting things to escalate really quickly, sorry.”

 

Makoto smiles. “Nah. I was actually really happy, to have Rin defending me like that.” The smile turns into a light chuckle when an interesting shade of red spreads on Rin’s face. Rin makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a huff, lightly kicking Makoto on the side.

 

“Don’t get used to it.”

 

“I’ll treasure the memory then,” Makoto says silently, then laughingly dodges another playful kick. “That aside, Rin, don’t you think it’s kind of enough? Both you and Gou, actually.” He turns an apologetic smile at Rin. “Your sister is terrifying when she’s angry. I kinda have to deal with that on a daily basis, seeing that she is our manager.”

 

Rin makes a reluctant noise at the back of his throat. “We can have a truce, I guess…”

 

“Come on. You know Mikoshiba is pretty great. You know him better than the rest of us.”

 

Rin stares at him. “Whose side are you on?”

 

“Our own. You and Gou think in exactly the same ways. You’re both trying to get each other’s approval, and both are reluctant to give said approval because you both want the best for each other. I’ll work hard to earn Gou’s trust to take care of you—“

 

The redhead scowls. “I don’t need to be taken care of.”

 

“No, you don’t. I’m the one who needs to take care of you, for my own self-satisfaction. And peace of mind.” Makoto smiles self-consciously, one hand going up to scratch the back of his head. Rin opens his mouth, obviously having something to say about that, but Makoto beats him to it. “But that’s another thing completely. Seriously, Rin, having someone keeping an eye on us when we’re on a date is no fun.”

 

“She promised she wouldn’t do it again,” Rin says, his tone getting defensive.

 

“Then you shouldn’t bother her, either,” Makoto chides gently. “You should know best that Mikoshiba is responsible. He was _your_ captain.”

 

Rin is silent for a long moment, obviously considering the whole thing. Makoto lets him, rests his chin on Rin’s knees and waits. Eventually, Rin’s eyes flicks back down to find his, and the redhead sighs.

 

Makoto grins.

 

“Fine,” Rin says begrudgingly. “But you owe me thirty blowjobs.”

 

Makoto chuckles, hands reaching up to cup Rin’s face and pulls him down swiftly.

 

“I can get started right on that.”

 

**\-----o0o-----**

 

Mikoshiba makes him a special _Tottori-kei_ ramen with extra beef toppings.

 

“On the house,” he says when he slides the bowl in front of Makoto. “Thanks for the other day, man. I thought I was going to die.”

 

“Gou won’t let you,” Makoto says lightly, but he doesn’t refuse the treat. Mikoshiba’s getting really good at his part time job, after all, and Makoto is starving. “Thank you for the meal.”

 

The ramen is great; the broth rich in flavor leaving Makoto’s tongue tingles with the taste. The beef is tender, adding just the right texture to the chewy noodles. Mikoshiba actually looks extremely proud of himself when Makoto stops eating to stare in amazement at the bowl. “Good, huh? The owner finally taught me the secret recipe.”

 

Makoto grins. “You should be careful, he might want his daughter to be your bride.”

 

Mikoshiba makes a face. “My heart is forever sealed and Gou has the key.”

 

“You are unexpectedly a sap.”

 

“I prefer romantic.” Mikoshiba laughs boisterously. “You’re one to talk. You’ve got one hell of a romantic boyfriend yourself.”

 

“It’s one of the things that makes him special,” Makoto replies lightly. He pauses for a moment, putting down his chopsticks in favor of leveling a serious gaze at Mikoshiba. “I really hope I wasn’t completely lying to Rin, about you and Gou-chan never doing it.”

 

Mikoshiba raises his right hand solemnly. “I swear to God, I have never done anything indecent to Gou.” He pauses. “Unless you count my fantasies, but please don’t tell Matsuoka that I fantasize about his sister.”

 

Makoto shrugs. “That just goes to show that you’re as healthy as the rest of us.” He slurps the noodles carefully, savoring the burst of taste in his mouth.

 

“I suppose.” Mikoshiba peers down at him. “You and Matsuoka move pretty fast, though, if you guys have done it.”

 

Makoto feels his entire face burn. “It’s… kind of really different when it’s two guys. Hormones… and all.”

 

Mikoshiba smirks. “Sure it is.” He punches Makoto lightly on the arm. “I guess I should congratulate you then. Who’s on top?”

 

Makoto nearly chokes. “Mikoshiba!”

 

Mikoshiba laughs, loud and rowdy, clapping Makoto’s right arm. And really, after everything, Makoto can’t help but chuckle himself. It’s nice, he thinks, that when it comes down to it, he’s got Mikoshiba to share the occupational hazard of dating a Matsuoka with.

 

Brothers in arms, indeed, Makoto admits in amusement, as his fist meets Mikoshiba’s firmly.

 

**\-----o0ofinitoo0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea how it exploded into this 8000++ words long fic. Don't look at me. /hides
> 
> Happy Makoto's Birthday, Ad_Astra! I'm seriously looking forward to your own fic (still kinda envious to whoever it was who got your gift ksadhflskdhflkjhsd sorry I can't do better than this hahaha)


End file.
